


Hangover

by 0Melting_Angels0



Series: Connor and Hank [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drunkenness, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Feel-good, Fun, Funny, Happy, Happy Ending, One Big Happy Family, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Melting_Angels0/pseuds/0Melting_Angels0
Summary: A direct sequel to the previous work in this series, ‘Drinks’. Hank helps his android son deal with his first hangover.





	Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> Given the overwhelmingly positive response to ‘Drinks’, the previous work in this series, I decided to write a sequel. 
> 
> It's a feel good fic, and is what it says on the tin- Hank helps Connor deal with his first hangover.
> 
> Reminder that this is solely a Father/Son platonic friendship. 
> 
> Please read ‘Drinks’ if you haven't already!

After a few hours, late into the night, Connor wasn't even able to walk straight. In fact, most of the androids were in the same state. Seeing his partner stumbling over every other step like a cartoon character was funny enough. 

But the wide eyed expression really tied the drunk look together. Shaking his head fondly, Hank focused on Connor. He'd had a lot to drink, as per usual, but his partner…or surrogate son...was drinking for the first time. 

Whilst seeing the android trip over his own feet as he awkwardly shuffled through a dance was funny enough. But the look on Connors face whenever he tripped was positively priceless. 

Eventually, though, Hank could tell that the android was tiring, if that were possible. And so he pulled himself back towards the dance floor, even though his legs hurt from the dancing he'd been convinced to do earlier. 

When he walked up to Connor, the android turned round quickly, and would have stumbled sideways- had Hank not placed his hands on his partners shoulders to steady him. 

He could see that there was a dazed, almost glazed appearance to Connors eyes. Seeing the young android swaying on the spot despite Hanks help cemented the Detective's decision. 

“We should be gettin’ you home.” Hank suggested. 

“I don't want to go.” Connor tilted his head slightly. 

“I know. But I think you've had enough.”

“Saysss….you.” Connors voice was more slurred than before. 

“Yeah, I know. I know. Says me.” Hank rolled his eyes. 

“So I can stay?” Connor tilted his head the other way, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“No!” Hank struggled to hold back laughter. 

“Why?” Connor practically whined. 

“You don't want to go to work with a hangover, kid.” Hank raised an eyebrow. 

“You do.” Connor pointed out. 

“Do as I say, not as I do. Or however that thing goes.” Hank exhaled slowly. “Come on.”

“No.” Connor stepped away from Hank. 

“Prove to me you can walk in a straight fuckin’ line and you can stay.” Hank stepped back. 

Determinedly, Connor straightened his jacket, before attempting to walk forward. The android barely made two shaking steps towards his partner before he pitched forward. 

Rushing towards the android, Hank quickly steadied Connor- looping one of his partners arms around his shoulder, and using his free arm to support Connors waist. The android groaned dramatically, and Hank again had to bite back laughter. 

His partner was the most dramatic drunk he'd ever seen. But it was strangely endearing. 

“Is he…” Markus emerged from the crowds, also swaying dangerously. “Is Connor alright?”

“I'm fineeeee.” Connor attempted to look up, but groaned again as the clubs bright lights hit his face. 

“I'm takin’ him home.” Hank nodded. 

“Alright. I'm glad you two could make it.” Markus smiled warmly, slightly dazed himself. 

“Couldn't let him miss his own party.” Hank smiled back. 

“Let me know if you need anything. Anything at all.” Markus spoke genuinely. “We'll always have a place for you, Connor.”

When Connor merely smiled in response, Hank could tell that the copious amounts of android alcohol were finally catching up to his partner. After a moment, Markus gently patted Connors shoulder, before vanishing back into the crowd. Turning round, Hank began leading the young android towards the entrance- somehow supporting Connor as he dragged his feet. 

“I should call a cab.” Hank realised as they approached the sliding doors. 

“I alreadyyyyy did.” Connors LED flickered yellow for a moment, before turning to normal. 

The slur in the androids voice was far more noticeable once they were away from the noise and lights of the dance floor. It was like something straight out of a cartoon clip. 

“You doin’ alright?” Hank asked as they stepped outside. 

“Never…better.” Connor stumbled a little. 

Connor went to continue speaking, but found himself interrupted as he hiccuped. The loud, high pitched noise finally broke down the barriers Hank had been building to avoid laughing. Bursting into peals of laughter, he struggled to keep the two of them upright- laughing louder as the android hiccuped again. 

The noise would have been comical coming from anyone, but Connor? Hank wasn't sure anything could top the android falling off the barstool, but the hiccup was definitely a contender. 

“What the fuck is this?” Connor hiccuped again. 

The expertly timed, completely uncharacteristic swear word made Hank laugh harder, if that were possible- so much so that he was gasping for breath by the time the automated cab arrived. Struggling to catch his breath, Hank somehow managed to get Connor into the car- leaning him against the plush seat. 

Shaking his head again, he ducked in himself-pausing for a moment to tap their destination into the touch screen. Steadying himself, Hank sat down beside Connor as the doors slid shut- allowing the young android to lean his head onto his shoulder. 

As the automated taxi drove off, Hank noticed that Connors eyes were closed, and that his LED was firmly fixed on yellow. Knowing that it meant the android was in rest mode, the Detective took the opportunity to close his eyes for a moment. 

Just five minutes, he told himself. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the automated cab bleeping out his address woke Hank abruptly- so much so that he bolted upright. The sudden motion startled Connor out of rest mode, the shock enough to make the android tumble onto the floor of the cab with a pained groan. Shaking his head in an effort to clear his vision, Hank blearily filled out the payment form on the touch screen- before stepping out of the vehicle. 

Once he was upright and was certain he could stay that way, Hank hooked his arms under Connors- gently pulling his partner out of the vehicle as Connor let out another dramatic groan. Again fighting back laughter, he attempted to get the android onto his feet. When his partner swayed and fell, Hank quickly catched him again- and switched tactics. 

Knowing he was going to feel the pain in his back in the morning, he picked Connor up- almost cradling him the way one would carry an infant. 

As his partner slipped back into rest mode, Hank struggled to his front door- having to bend slightly to turn the key in the lock without dropping Connor. Once inside, he deftly avoided Sumo as the dog lunged at them, before carefully depositing the android on the couch. 

Checking that his partners LED remained fixed on yellow, Hank allowed himself a moment to breathe. Straightening up, he grimaced as his back clicked- but remained silent. Looking around, he thought on what to do. He didn't want Connor to have to sleep on the couch- after finding out some time ago that the android felt pain. 

But he still couldn't bring himself to open up Cole’s bedroom. 

Sighing heavily, Hank headed into his bedroom, idly patting Sumo’s soft head as the loyal dog trotted along beside him. Smiling slightly to himself, he headed for the closest closet, and began rummaging through. He never really wore pyjamas. Hank usually passed out long before he got a chance to change. But, still, he found some. 

An old, faded pair of grey pyjama pants would do. Matching them with an old Black Sabbath concert shirt, he was about to head back into the living room- before he became acutely aware that Sumo was no longer at his side. 

Frowning at how quiet the dog had been, Hank listened in- only to feel a chill run down his spine when he heard Connor crying. Clutching the makeshift pyjama set in his arms, he rushed into the living room- only to freeze at what he saw. 

Connor was sitting beside Sumo on the ground, arms wrapped tightly around the dog as he bawled like a child. 

Disturbed by the tears, Hank stepped forward. 

“Connor?” he spoke carefully. 

“I'm such a bad friend.” Connor cried. 

“The hell are you-” Hank frowned, concerned. 

“I drank too much.” Connor interrupted, voice slurring. “And now…”

“Now…” Hank pursued. 

“Now I can't protect Sumo!” Connor burst into tears once again. 

Dropping the pyjamas, Hank fell into a fresh fit of laughter, stumbling as he gasped for breath. Struggling, he leant against the closest wall, feeling the laughter hit him harder as Connor buried his head in Sumo’s fur like a child. He'd truly thought the worst when he heard Connor come abruptly out of rest mode in fits of tears…but the android was only crying over his supposed inability to protect Sumo? 

Almost wishing his ancient phone had a camera, Hank managed to stand up straight, groaning a little as he bent down to pick up the pajamas he'd dropped.

“Let's get you settled-” Hank started. 

“But I can't leave Sumo!” Connor hiccuped again. “My programming won't permit me to…”

When Connor paused, Hank watched in morbid fascination- observing the androids face as it turned a strange shade of blue. Noticing the tremble in his partners hands, Hank rushed towards Connor, pajamas once again forgotten as he knelt in front of his partner. Hearing the hiccups become more frequent, he cursed- making a guess at what was coming. Bringing the android into his arms again, Hank dragged Connor into the bathroom as quickly as he could. 

In true drunk dramatic fashion, Connor leant over the toilet bowl and groaned as his face shifted between pale peach and sickening blue. Looking away, Hank grimaced himself as he heard the android throwing up. It was unpleasant enough when he vomited after drinking too much. Hearing Connor gasping for breath was another thing entirely. Thankfully, it didn't last long, likely due to the androids strong artificial metabolism. 

Taking a deep breath, Hank knelt down beside Connor, tactfully pulling the handle to flush away the contents. As Connor wiped the remnants of blue android alcohol from his lips, he looked up at Hank blearily. 

“I'm not certain I should…” Connors voice slurred further. “Drink again.”

“Maybe not tonight.” Hank spoke gently.

Once he was certain that Connor was in no further danger of expelling the copious amounts of android alcohol that he'd drunk, Hank rose to his feet- stepping over Sumo to get to the discarded pajamas in the living room. Picking up the now crumpled items, he returned to Connor- and found his partner leaning with his back against the bath...and staring into space. Once he approached, Hank saw Connor smile goofily, and knelt down again. 

“Change into these.” he pushed the pajamas towards Connor. 

“I don't need to-” Connor started.

“Trust me, you'll feel better once you're out of that suit.”

“Alright. I trust you.”

“Think you can manage?”

“I believe so.”

“Then you just…let me know when you're ready.”

Stepping out of the bathroom, Hank closed the door behind him to allow Connor some privacy- bending down to stroke Sumo behind the ears as the dog sat at his feet. Smiling again as Sumo rolled onto his back, Hank went to stroke the dogs stomach- before he heard a thump from behind him. Hearing a curse after the thump, he took a deep breath before opening the door.

Connor had discarded the suit jacket and dress shirt, and had managed to pull on the ancient band shirt. He was lying sprawled on the floor, pajama pants practically swimming on his lithe frame. 

“Connor?” Hank stepped forward. 

“Is the ceiling supposed to move?” Connor blinked rapidly.

Chuckling, Hank moved to help the android up, supporting him in the same way he'd led Connor out of the club. Bringing his partner into his bedroom, he deposited the android in the center of his bed. Making sure that Connors head was firmly on the pillows, he then reached down to the duvet piled up at the bottom of the bed. Cautiously stepping over Sumo, Hank pulled the duvet up to Connors chin, ensuring that the android was safely tucked in. 

Noticing that Connors LED was growing more and more yellow, along with drooping eyelids, Hank exited the room. 

Pausing in the doorway, he turned to look back at Connor. 

“Goodnight, son.” Hank smiled warmly.

After a moment, Connor replied back, saying words that Hank had no doubt would stay with him for a long time.

“Goodnight, Dad.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After a long night on the couch, Hank woke up with a noticeable ache in his neck- and found himself cursing as he pulled himself off the sofa. Groaning as he stumbled, he managed to catch himself before he could fall. Taking a moment to wake up fully, he straightened up, stretching in an effort to ease the ache in his neck. After a moment, he headed towards his bedroom- frowning slightly when he couldn't spot Sumo. 

As he cautiously poked his head round the open door, he found himself smiling. At some point during the night, Connor had obviously come out of rest mode for a short period. The android was curled up on his side with his arms around Sumo, and his head buried in the dog's thick fur. The duvet had become tangled around them. At the angle Connor was lying, Hank couldn't see the LED, and so his partner looked completely human. Deciding to allow the android a few more moments of peace, he quietly crept into the room- cautiously picking out some clothes. 

Seeing that Sumo barely even stirred, and instead moved closer to Connor, Hank smiled again. Just as he was heading out of the room, he heard the duvet rustling- and turned to see Connor slowly sitting up. As the android clumsily pushed Sumo away, he turned to face Hank. 

Connors hair, normally so calm and slicked back, was a mess of curls and small spikes. The oversized shirt was hanging off of him, and combined, it made the android look so much more relaxed…and human. 

“Hank?” Connor blinked rapidly, LED flashing yellow for a moment before returning to blue. 

“Feelin’ alright?” Hank questioned. 

“My systems detect a minor anomaly.”

“It's a hangover.”

“It seems I had more to drink than I suspected.”

“No shit. I had to drag you in here.”

“Sorry.”

“Don't mention it.”

“I'd also like to thank you.”

“For what?”

“Everything.”


End file.
